Dash x Maria 4 Ever
by AUDIPHON3
Summary: -Historia de Fc s- Es una historia dedicada a una persona muy especial
1. Dash x Maria 4 ever

**_Hola a todos._**

**_Bueno esta es una historia dedicada a Mi queridisima Novia, y solo les dare una advertencia:_**

**_Si eres de esas personas que no soportan leer historias de FC´S con todo respeto eres libre de no leerlo.  
><em>**

**_ahora si, disfruten, dejen_** reviews!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dash x Maria 4 Ever<br>_**

Era una noche tranquila en un gran bosque y entre ese gran bosque, se encontraba caminando una eriza de cabellera castaña oscura y pelaje del mismo pero más claro, cuyo nombre es María, caminaba entre el bosque abrazándose a sí misma debido al frio que hacía en esa noche.

**-Porque no me traje un suéter?-**hablo la eriza**-al menos debo de estar cerca de casa…-**dijo tratando de calentarse los brazos, de pronto, empezó a escuchar que algunos arbustos se empezaban a mover**-pero que…?-**pensó**-al alguien esa ahí?-**pregunto en dirección a los arbustos.

**Mary?...-**se escucho una voz del otro lado de los arbustos**-eres tú?-**pregunto, y de los arbustos salió un erizo de color naranja, con el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda robotizadas (igual a las de metal Sonic)

**Uff, eres tu Dash-**hablo la eriza despreocupada**- casi me matas de un infarto-**levanto un poco la voz y molesta

**Lo lamento-**respondió Dash un poco culpable**-que haces aquí?**

**Voy de camino a casa, pero al parecer me perdí-**rio un poco nerviosa

**Quieres que te ayude? Se en donde está la salida-**rodo los ojos por todo el lugar

**Gracias-**agradeció**- pero quiero salir de esto sola…**

Dash estaba a punto de insistirle, pero en vez de eso, se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta**-Vale, no te ayudare a salir de este lugar lleno de insectos y humedad…. En esta época del año han habido muchos grillos**

María se detuvo, pensó un poco y dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia Dash**-Mejor si, ayúdame a salir de este lugar**

Dash sonrió, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar**-Esta bien, lo haremos a tu forma…-**María lo seguía y caminaba a su lado derecho**-Y que has estado haciendo últimamente?-**pregunto el erizo

_ -0- Minutos más tarde -0-_

Los dos habían salido del bosque y se detuvieron mirando las planicies de _Green hills_**-Gracias por ayudarme Dash-**Dijo la eriza castaña

**No fue nada, solo quería ayudar-**Dash sonrió un poco y volteo a ver a María

Ella lo miro por un momento y se dio la vuelta**-Bueno… creo que tengo que irme…-**Metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y camino un poco

**Espera!-**Hablo un poco alto y tomo a María del hombro**-Hay algo que quiero decirte…**

Ella lo volteo a ver y saco las manos de su pantalón, pero no se dio cuenta que había dejado caer una hoja de papel doblada**-Que pasa? Sucede algo?**

**Bueno..yo…-**El hablaba un poco nervioso y también sonrojado**-Lo que digo es..es..**

**Si?... qué pasa?-**Dijo María poniendo sus manos en cada lado de su cintura

**Lo que pasa es…-**Bajo la maridada y vio la hoja de papel doblada en el suelo**-He, que es esto?-**Se agacho y levanto la hoja de papel, María al verlo metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se percato que esa era su hoja de papel

María de balanceo hacia el tratando de quitarle la hoja de papel**-Dame eso!**

Dash trato de alejar la hoja de papel de ella**-Esto es tuyo?**

**-S..si!-**contesto ella nerviosa

**-Es importante?**

**-No…**

**-Entonces puedo verlo**

**-NO!-**grito tratando de quitarle la hoja de papel, ella se balanceo sobre él, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo, haciendo que María estuviera encima de Dash en una posición algo… comprometedora

**-Solo déjame verla-**Desdoblo la hoja de papel**-No debe ser tan ma…-**no pudo terminar de decir esa última frase al observar que en la hoja había un dibujo de un corazón, coloreado de una mitad rosa y de otra azul, y con 3 letras que lo decían todo **_"D & M" _**

María al ver que Dash había visto el dibujo, se sentó en las piernas de él y oculto su cara toda roja con sus manos**-Lo siento, no quería que supieras que…-**antes que terminara de decir esa oración fue detenida por que Dash le había dado un gran abrazo, acción que la dejo muy asombrada a ella

**-Gracias, de verdad, gracias…-**agradeció Dash serrando fuertemente los ojos

**-P..porque?-** pregunto dudosa la eriza

**-Creí que era el único de los dos que estaba enamorado de ti… y eso era lo que te iba a decir… te amo, te amo con todo el corazón María…**

María lo abrazo fuertemente (abrazo estilo Amy asfixiador**)-Yo también te amo, y también creía que era la única que estaba enamorada…**

**-Pues...-**el se separo de ella y la tomo de las manos**- ahora que estamos juntos, solo quiero abrasarte, sentirte, y-**conforme decía cada palabra se iban acercando mas y mas

**-Y…?-** dijo le eriza serrando los ojos lentamente

**-y… Besarte-**Los dos se habían acercado bastante como para sentir la respiración del otro y rosar un poco sus labios y convertir ese rose en un beso delicado, que poco a poco fue cambiando a uno apasionado, ella fue rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de el, y el fue acariciando su cabellera y su espalda lentamente, y después de un largo rato, se separaron un poco a falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos, pero ella giro la cabeza hacia un lado y cerró los ojos.

**-Prométeme algo…**

**-Para ti, cualquier cosa-respondió el en un tono feliz**

**-Prométeme…-**ella giro la cabeza hacia el y lo miro a los ojos seria**-Prométeme que jamás, jamás me abandonaras**

**-Y porque haría eso?... María, yo Jamás te abandonare, ni te are sentir mal**

**-Lo prometes?-**dijo alzando su mano y mostrando su dedo meñique

El sonrió un poco, y tomo con ambas manos su delicada mano-Te lo juro, y te lo prometo-dijo lentamente y beso su mano delicadamente

Ella se sonrojo un poco, le acaricio la mejilla un poco y le dio un tierno beso, y así sellar una gran unión para, vivir **_por siempre juntos…_**

**_FIN_**


	2. La Primera Cita: PT 1

**_Hola a todo el mundo, me convencí a mi mismo de hacer esto una historia, pequeñita._**

**_Agregue 2 cosas; _**

**_La primera es que agregue a unas amigas mías y de María, para darle mas sazón al asunto_**

**_Y lo segundo es el cómo escribí la historia, la escribí así para que fuese un poco mas cómodo de leer y entender (y también me siento cómodo escribir así), solo lo hare si hay más de 3 personajes interactuando en la historia, si sin menos escribiré como lo hacía en el capitulo anterior._**

**_Ahora si, lean y dejen un review, hasta la siguiente historia, BYE!_**

**.** **—:—.—:—.—:—.—:—.—:—.—:—.**

**La Primera Cita: PT 1**

Dash y María se encontraban caminando por las planicies de _Green Hills, _estaban tomados de las manos, platicaban un poco, reían, y de vez en cuando de alguno de los dos salía un tierno "Aaawww" seguido de una gran sonrisa y un gran abrazo. Después de haber caminando por un rato, llegaron a una casa de color morado un poco oscuro, con los marcos de las ventanas negros y puertas de color blanco. Los dos llegaron a la entrada de la casa, pero antes de que abrieran la puerta, los dos se voltearon a ver y se tomaron de las manos.

**Gracias por traerme a casa Dash —** dijo María, quien sonreía y estaba un poco sonrojada de las mejillas.

**No fue nada —** contesto Dash **— solo quería que mi novia llegara a casa sana y salva —** afirmo con una pequeña sonrisa.

** ¡Aaawww! — **Dijo un poco más sonrojada y soltando una gran sonrisa, se acerco a él y lo abrazo muy fuerte **— ¿Por qué eres tan condenadamente tierno?**

**Porque eres tan adorablemente adorable — **Correspondió al abrazo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Los dos se separaron un poco, mirándose a los ojos y Dash con algunos nervios dijo **— em… Mary… yo…**

**¿Qué sucede? — **pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza y lanzando una mirada tierna, lo que ella no sabía era que a él le ponía un poco nervioso esa mirada, pero a la vez le hacía sentir feliz, le gustaba que ella tuviera esa mirada, lo enloquecía.

**— Te quería preguntar si…. ¿Quieres salir con migo? —**

María se asombro un poco al escuchar su pregunta, en su rostro se podía ver mucha emoción, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que ella sentía dentro de sí **—me encantaría.**

Y como si hubiese sido magia, los nervios de Dash se habían ido de él y volado con el aire **— Genial, ¿te parece si paso por ti a las cuatro?**

**Me parece perfecto —** le respondió ella, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, abrió la puerta de su casa, entro y antes de serrarla, voltea a ver a Dash — **Te veré a las cuatro —** fue lo último que dijo para después serrar la puerta con mucho cuidado.

Dash miro por un momento la puerta, sonrió un poco y susurro al aire **— hasta las cuatro —** se dio media vuelta y camino hacia su hogar, que quedaba enfrente de la de ella

**.** **—:—.—:—.—:—.—:—.—:—.—:—.**

_A la Mañana siguiente…._

María se encontraba dormida en su alcoba, cubierta por una gran manta de color rosa. Abrió los ojos lentamente despertándose de un largo sueño, se sentó en un extremo de la cama y se estiro un poco, se levanto y fue directo al baño, para tomar una relajante ducha, cuando salió del baño se seco y se puso una camisa de color blanco con detalles negros, un short de color gris que le cubría hasta las rodillas, y unas pantuflas rosas, tomo un cepillo y se peino las púas para que no se vieran tan desordenadas. Al cabo de un rato, salió de su habitación y escucho algunas voces que platicaban y reían entre ellas, provenían del comedor, por un momento se pregunto quienes eran, pero después se tranquilizo al saber quiénes eran exactamente, camino relajadamente al comedor y pudo ver sentadas en la mesa del comedor a sus mejores amigas, quienes estaban tomando café y comían unos pastelillos de chocolate.

La meza era rectangular y en un extremo de esta se encontraba **_Sonatika (Sony)_** una eriza de 19 años de color azul celeste de ojos azules oscuros , tiene las púas azul celeste como su tono de piel un poco largas con varios flequillos en el rostro y una diadema morada que lo decora vestía con short negro con un cinturón negro más claro con botones de metal, una blusa negra sin mangas con un chaleco morado a mitad de sus brazos, usa unas botas por los tobillos de color morado con medias de color negro y usa unos extraños Rings de un color verde en sus muñecas sobre sus guantes blancos.

En el otro extremo de la meza se encontraba **_Yue_****una **eriza, murciélago y lobo, tiene 18 años de edad, su cabello es de color verde pistache fuerte y su pelaje que es del mismo color pero más claro tiene los ojos del mismo color, porta un top de color rojo sangre que solo le cubre la parte superior de su pecho, un chaleco de piel corto, a unos 15 centímetros de su cintura, una falda corta de color negro a unos 10 centímetros arriba de las rodillas, botas negras bajo sus rodillas y de tacón alto y un cinturón de color plata.

En un costado de la mesa, estaba sentada **_Ely_****, **una eriza de cabello largo castaño claro que tiene largos mechones de cabello no tan largos y ojos color Ámbar, vestido corto de 10 centímetros arriba de las rodillas, , la blusa del vestido color ámbar y la falda color negro, un cinturón que marca su cintura color plateado con un cristal color ámbar en el centro, botas negras hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla con detalles blancos y ámbar, en sus manos guates blancos un poco arriba de la muñeca con Rings dorados justo en medio, sus guantes tenían marcas color ámbar como las de Silver.

Al lado de ella se encontraba **_Shizu_****, **una gata persa de 18 años de pelaje amarillo tirado a crema con detalles cafés en sus orejas con ojos de color azul oscuro con detalle claro, llevaba un short gris al igual que los guantes, collarín y junto con una blusa del mismo color con parte azul, sus botas y cinturón tienen un pequeño brillo de color azul brillante.

En frente de ellas dos se encontraba **_Isabella (Isa)_**, una loba de pelaje blanco con detalles negros en las orejas y su cabello es de color negro. Sus ojos son azules con detalles violetas, su nariz, de algún modo es rosada, en su mejilla izquierda tiene una marca en forma de gota, lleva un atuendo compuesto por un vestido corto azul turquesa, cuyo escote es blanco, usa una bufanda larga grisácea. Sus botas son blancas con detalles negros, la suela color cobalto y a la mitad de la frente tiene un listón gris que sujeta sus cabellos.

**María:** Se acerco a ellas y levanto la mano para saludarlas — **Hola a todas** — todas le devolvieron el saludo — **¿Por qué están en mi casa? No es que quiera correrlas, pero ¿Por qué están aquí?**

**Sonatika:** **No hacemos nada, solo platicamos un poco** — respondió relajadamente

**Yue:** **Y también comemos un poco **— añadió comiendo un pastelillo

**María:** **¿Y cómo abrieron la puerta? **— pregunto dudosa

**Ely: Con la copia de la llave que le diste a Sony** — Respondió tranquila y con una sonrisa

**Isabella: Ella nos dijo que no había problema** — miraba a Sony con una mirada segura y alegre

**María: Yo no te di una copia** — Dijo en un tono de asombro y miro a Sony

**Sonatika: Pues dime que si me la diste, porque yo no te la daré **

**María: Está bien** — se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café, se sentó al lado de Isabella.

Ellas hablaron durante un largo tiempo, pero María estaba más concentrada con lo que paso la noche anterior, se sumergía tanto en sus pensamientos que hasta las demás necesitaban gritarle para pedirle algo.

**Isabella:** Tomo el último pastelillo de chocolate y antes de darle una mordida, observo a María, dejo el pastelillo en un plato y se lo acerco a ella — **¿Quieres el último pastelillo?**

**María:** Miro a Isabella y le dijo — **no gracias, ahorita no quiero**

Y como si hubiese explotado una granada cerca de ellas, todas se asombraron a tal actitud de su amiga, dejaron de platicar y todas la observaron asombradas.

**María:** Noto como todas la miraban y de extraño un poco — **¿Por qué todas me están viendo de esa forma?** — pregunto

**Ely: ¿Acaso tu?...**

**Yue: Dijiste que…**

**Shizu: Tú no querías…**

**Isabella: Ese pastel…**

**Sonatika: ¡¿De chocolate?!**

Hablaron seguidamente y con un asombro que no cabía en sí mismas.

**María: si… ¿hay algún problema?** — respondió confundida a tal acción de sus amigas

**Shizu: ¡¿Problema?! Más bien una sorpresa** — Exclamo de forma preocupada

**María: ¿a qué te refieres? **

**Yue: María, te conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué no quieres chocolate?**

**Isabella: ¿Ocurrió algo?** — pregunto un poco asustada

**María: no ha sucedido na…** — iba a terminar la frase pero fue interrumpida por Sony

**Sonatika: espera… ya se dé que va todo esto** — Se recostó en su silla, puso una cara muy seria y cruzo los brazos — **¿Quién es él?**

**María:** Se asombro mucho en ese momento y levemente se sonrojo — **¿Cómo que quien es él?**

Todas miraron por un segundo a María, pero después posaron su mirada a Sony.

**Sonatika: Hay alguien que conociste, y lo sé porque he conocido a mucha gente que ha pasado por eso **

Las demás dirigieron la vista otra vez hacia María

**María:** **Bueno…** — ella sabía que su amiga no pararía hasta saber la verdad — **Tal vez haya conocido a un chico… — **explico un poco mas sonrojada

**Ely: ¿¡Un Chico!? ¿¡Quien es!? ¿¡Como se llama!?** **¿¡Como lo conociste!?**— Lanzo Muchas preguntas hacia María con asombro y Felicidad

**Shizu:** le dio un pequeño empujón con el codo a Ely — **no digas eso, tal vez quiere su espacio** — se acerco a María arqueando una ceja con una sonrisa picara — **¿Y es lindo?**

**María: No es tan lindo, pero si es muy dulce **— dijo en un tono dulce y sonrojándose un poco

**Isabella: ¿Cuando lo conoceremos?** — pregunto alegre y entusiasmada por la noticia

**María: el me dijo que vendría aquí a las cuatro**

**Yue: pues deberías empezarte a preparar** — hablo mirando el reloj colgado en la pared — **ya casi son las tres de la tarde**

**María:** Cuando escucho que horas eran se levanto de la silla asustada — **¡¿Qué?! ¡¿EL ESTA APUNTO DE LLEGAR Y YO CON ESTAS FACHAS?!** — corrió directamente hacia su cuarto y se encerró.

**.** **—:—.—:—.—:—.—:—.—:—.—:—.**

Habían pasado más de una hora, y el chico esperado estaba a punto de llegar, mientras María estaba en su cuarto preparándose para su cita las demás estaban en la sala esperando a que ella saliera.

**Sonatika:** se acerco a la habitación y toco la puerta — **Mary, has estado ahí mucho tiempo, ¿sucedió algo? **

**María:** al otro lado de la puerta le contesto — **no ha pasado nada, solo estoy terminando de hacer algo**

Sony estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero fue detenida al escuchar el timbre, fue a la entrada de la casa a abrir la puerta, y al abrirla, se encontró con un erizo naranja con una chaqueta de cuero.

**Dash: Hola… Sony, ¿En donde esta María?** — pregunto al ver a Sony en la puerta y no a quien esperaba ver

**Sonatika: Hola… Ella está ocupada por el momento, pero ¿y esa chaqueta? **— pregunto dudosa, ya que Dash casi nunca cambia de apariencia

**Dash: no es para nada importante, ¿y que haces aquí?**— pregunto un poco curioso y a la vez extrañado

**Sonatika: Solo esperamos a nadie en especial…** — dijo con tranquilidad y tratando de ocultar la emoción

**Dash: ¿puedo esperar con ustedes? Necesito hablar con Mary**

**Sonatika: si, solo que cuando el llegue, trata de actuar normal** — le hablo señalándolo con el dedo

**Dash: tranquila** — hablo relajadamente y entrando a la casa — **puedes confiar ciegamente en mí**

Sony solo miro a Dash con una mirada de desconfianza a lo que le dijo el, Dash entro a la sala y saludo a todas sus amigas que estaban ahí y platicaron durante un corto tiempo.

**María:** Salió de su cuarto, vestida con unos jeans azul oscuro, con una camisa de color negro de manga larga con una palabra grande de color blanco en ella "Crush40", junto con unos zapatos negros, vio a Dash en la sala — **¡Dash, llegaste!** — grito con mucha emoción caminando rápidamente hacia el.

**Dash:** Volteo a ver a María, soltó una gran sonrisa y extendió los brazos — **No dejaría plantada a la mejor novia de este mundo.**

Todas estaban viendo lo que estaba pasando y se sorprendieron mucho con la actitud de los dos.

**Shizu: espera un momento… ¿que esta pasa…?** — no termino de hablar al asombrarse mucho al ver a esos dos erizos abrazarse y darse un gran beso en los labios.

Todas miraban asombradas a ellos dos abrasándose y besándose tan apasionadamente, en sus mentes solo havia una frase que no se sacaban de la cabeza _"es el..."_

**Ely:** sonrió un poco y junto sus manos — **lo sabia….**


End file.
